Fearless
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Y ahora no esta para preguntarselo... para que pudiese aclarar las nubes grises que aparecieron en un día de sol. Secuela de Faith... Disfruten


Bueno, un oneshot para torturar a los lectores n.n wiwiwiwi

Quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo, dedicar algo a la muerte de Cross y de alguna manera continuar con mi proyecto de **Faith**. Y lo que salió fue este intento de oneshot que al inicio pretendió ser un Drable. Como sea, aquí esta por si es de su interes.

Lo admito, ¬.¬ me gusta esta pareja, acabé por postearla en una de mis preferidas de DGM, fue lo que me motivó a continuar de alguna manera el oneshot anterior de Faith donde solo redactaba la opinión de Cross y una breve de Klaud. En esta es al revez xD. Mm podría decirse que es una continuación de lo anterior. Es increible lo que puede hacer el regreso a la universidad y una tarde de lluvia T.T ahora tengo menos tiempo para escribir el proyecto que vine planteando después de escribir **Wishpers in the Dark**. Dignandomé a hacer un buen fic serio y largo u.u es triste.

En fin, no los molesto más con mis desdichas n.n los invito a leer y ustedes deciden xD el premio de hacer algo como esto siempre es la satisfacción personal (pero los reviews no le hacen mal a nadie ¬¬ xDD).

A lo que vamos

Disclaimer: DGM no me pretenece. Son de la santa patrona Hoshino Katsura-sama. Madre de los fans de su obra y ángel guardían de las fansgirl. De lo contrario Allen sería de Tyki y lo compartiría solo con Lavi, Cross dejaría con gemelos a Klaud al final y Tiedoll abriria una escuela de kendo solo para Kanda xD y una sección de ciegos para Marie (si o.o Marie es ciego para el que no lo sabía).

y entonces Daysa jamás hubiese muerto T-T.

Enjoy u.u

* * *

_**F**__earless_

A estas horas no hay nadie en la Londres donde el siglo XIX esta por concluir. La lluvia cae y arrecia a los transeúntes que buscan algún refugio dentro de las tiendas o en los pequeños establecimientos que les albergue el calor. El suelo sigue siendo duro, de piedra gris. Las gotas de agua siguen su curso formando charcos, su melodía no cambia, parece un dulce tintineo que poco a poco se hace más intenso como una orquesta. Y acaba por empapar el alma del desdichado que no ha encontrado aun un lugar donde secarse.

Nada parece haber cambiado, nada. El mundo sigue su curso ignorante de lo que acontece a sus espaldas. Solo se ocupa de que todo siga funcionando, todo tiene que continuar y no debe detenerse ante nada. Así lo estaba haciendo, como un río que sigue su curso sin desviarse de su trayectoria. Fiel a su camino, al que escogió años atrás. No debía detenerse, ante todo tenía que continuar.

Ahora se pregunta ¿continuar para que?

¿Por qué simplemente no puedo detenerme un poco?

Quiero descansar.

_Quiero olvidar…_

Sus pasos por el pavimento húmedo y sin vida le llevó hasta la entrada del viejo cementerio de la ciudad, donde reposaban las almas llamadas junto a Dios y también aquellas que cayeron en el abismo del infierno y esperan la salvación. Le pareció irónico, sus restos y los de sus compañeros jamás reposarían allí, siempre tuvo la certeza de que si iba a morir sería en combate, arrastrando con su caída a muchos enemigos o a uno que valiese por mil.

Moriría por conseguir algo.

¿Acaso él también habría muerto así?

Sentía los cabellos empapados pegándose a su espalda y sus hombros. Alzo la vista al cielo, donde veía los tonos grises que decoraban las nubes, impidiendo al sol brillar con esplendor, dejando sin aliento esperanza alguna de sentir su calor. Una sonrisa algo melancólica se curvó en su rostro. Ahora que lo recordaba "ese" era su clima favorito, el de él. Siempre se pregunto porque le atraía tanto la triste atmosfera que trae la lluvia ¿Qué le recordaba o le hacía sentir? ¿Era de su agrado ver como un suspiro tan gélido llegaba para acabar con el abrazo del rey astro? ¿Qué significaba para él que lloviese?

Hasta hoy no caía en la cuenta de cuantas preguntas había ahorrado con tantos años con respecto a ese ser…

… y justamente ahora venía a desaparecer.

Podría estar muerto, podría.

Decidió entrar al cementerio, tanteando con cada paso de sus botas las lápidas que se asomaban a saludarla con sus letras talladas en la piedra. No se le hacía familiar ningún nombre, siquiera buscaba uno en especial, solo era la mera curiosidad de leer lo que sus familiares habían escrito en ellas. Habían mensajes como: "Descansa en paz" "Que Dios te reciba en su santa gloria" "Nunca te olvidaremos"

"Descansa en paz" no era el deseo ni de él como difunto ni de los miembros de la Orden como allegados. Desde siempre supo que él no daría reposo a su arma hasta haber cumplido con sus ambiciones, una de ellas librar a este mundo de los akuma. También sabía que nadie aguardaba buenos deseos para con el general, y él para con otros: Cross Marian nunca lucho por ser querido, amado, apreciado y estimado. Pero si respetado. Eso claramente podía aseverarlo los hechos que delatan sus acciones, su actitud, su persona…

Su persona, un enigma.

"Que Dios te reciba en su santa gloria" menos que nada le iba a ese sujeto. Antes el cielo ardería en llamas y el Apocalipsis tuviese fecha por adelantado. Más que segura estaba de que ni en el infierno lo querrían, lo mandarían derechito de regreso a la vida solo con saber que estamos hablando de Cross. Cierto, ni el diablo aunque tuviese una pizca de misericordia lo querría entre los suyos.

"Nunca te olvidaremos" bueno, este si sería algo apropiado. El tío había dejado una huella que duraría hasta el resto de las vidas de aquellos que le conocieron, para bien o para mal. Después de todo era conocido por ser lo que era: un vago, mujeriego, juerguista, tramposo, y jodidamente poderoso. Era de reconocer que de los generales él era quien más se hacía notar, no por su vanidad, sino por su fuerza y su poder que marcaban el campo de batalla. También habían registros de lo que había hecho en vida, eso quedaría tatuado en la historia.

Una historia vacía que se limitaría a una simple teoría, nadie sabía en realidad quien era Cross Marian.

Ni siquiera ella.

Klaud se detuvo en el final de la primera hilera de tumbas. Donde había un espacio que seguramente aguardaría a un nuevo difunto. Ahora que había dejado la mente libre de todo pensamiento se percataba de que sentía frío, si. El gélido suspiro del cual venía hablando en pensamientos le había arropado el cuerpo, le había besado el alma y le había desprovisto de su coraza.

Ella sabe que es fuerte, sabe también que si se cae se levantará sin duda. Porque tiene que seguir adelante, porque tiene la responsabilidad de salvar este mundo como exorcista que es y porque es lo que había decidido después de haber renunciado a toda esperanza de que su corazón le diese una oportunidad.

Ella también sabe que _no _es de hierro.

El suspiro que escapó de sus labios temblorosos se materializó frente a ella, aun había calor en su interior. Ese era un síntoma intachable de que estaba viva, sentía frío y tenía un corazón. Un corazón noble, sensible, fuerte para resistir las pérdidas de sus seres amados y que también sabe perdonar. No había nada que no pudiese superar, ni riscos mortales de los cuales no saliese con vida, de pie y lista para darle la cara al mundo y al mañana. Entonces…

_¿Por qué sentía el desfallecer?_

Esa pregunta veía de una anterior.

_¿Por qué le afecta tanto la pérdida de Cross?_

Esta también viene de otra anterior.

_¿Sentías algo especial por él?_

Se cierra el ciclo de preguntas y baja el telón.

Desciende y se agacha junto a ese terreno vacío. Toca la tierra húmeda con la palma desnuda. La siente: fresca, pegajosa y bizca. La retira y descubre la huella de su mano impresa. Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal recordando la marca que dejó la desaparición de Cross, un escandaloso pozo carmesí que firmaba el homicidio donde no hubo cuerpo del delito.

Sintió la garganta entrecortada y unas ganas de entregarse al llanto buscaban traicionar su postura fría suavizada por la melancolía. En sus ojos era notoria la distancia que había entre ella y la realidad. Ya no se encontraba dentro del círculo donde vivía. Ahora estaba en busca de una respuesta.

_Si…_

Traición.

Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Desde que le conoció había surgido algo, una especie de chispa curiosa que buscaba arder en su interior. En ese momento sabía en que acabaría… Y no… ella no iba a ser una más del montón. Y para Klaud no es no.

Antes prefería venderse a la frialdad que acabar sufriendo y llorando por quien no se lo mereciese.

Pero ahora se lo preguntaba ¿Cómo sabía que se no lo merecía? Después de todo, nadie sabía quien era Cross Marian en realidad.

Y ahora no estaba allí para preguntárselo.

Apretó el puño con rudeza, sintiendo la tierra áspera presionarse contra su piel. Sentía el rostro arderle en rabia, de impotencia. No lo quería reconocer, le dolía hacerlo. Su corazón podía resistir la guerra, pero no el amor de ese hombre. Eso la devastaría. El corazón de Klaud Nine no esta preparado para amar a un hombre como Cross Marian, porque habrán cosas detrás de esa mascara que ella aun no esta lista para ver y aceptar.

La lluvia ceso.

Se reincorporó liberando su mano enrojecida con la presión. Los restos de la tierra seca fueron removiéndose con el viento dejando la piel marrón de suciedad. Su cuerpo no estaba bajo ese suelo, su alma no estaba ni en el cielo ni en el infierno y su espíritu no divagaba en los pasillos de alguna casa embrujada.

Solo sabía que la imagen de su rostro permanecía en su frágil corazón.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse. En la Orden ya se estarían preguntando donde estaba y tenía algo que hablar con Socalo. Justamente cuando iba a emprender el paso fuera del lugar, giró la vista hacía esa porción de tierra mojada donde reposaba su huella. En ese momento, sentía cual era el mensaje correcto.

**--**

Entre tantas personas celebrando el funeral de quien-sabe-quien sería difícil ponerle en mira. Todos estaban con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, algunas reales, otras quizás de cocodrilo. Más vale no confiarse o podrías confundirte y ser estafado. Era lo que sabía.

Le hacía gracia, lo recordaba mientras el cigarro se consumía en sus labios brindándole un instante delicioso. ¡Por fin libre! Era lo que gritaba en sus adentros, hoy se sentía especialmente animado como quien sabe que es su día de suerte. Las cosas no podían ser mejores, y tampoco peores.

Pero él prefiere tomárselo todo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Así que… esa eres tú en realidad ¿eh?

Acababa de recordar ese escrito antes de que fuese borrado con las palas que cavaban en agujero de la tumba. Los invitados creyeron que se trataba de alguna mala broma o algo ofensivo y casi malévolo. No sabían a ciencia acierta porque alguien escribiría algo como eso en la que sería la tumba de un cura.

"_Que los ángeles lloren tu partida que yo no lo haré, porque se que estas con vida" –_ canturreo en voz baja.

No sabía a que venía eso. Pero le gustaba la idea de que al menos alguien estuviese esperándolo de alguna forma. Aunque fuese en vano, después de todo él no tenía pensado regresar.

Aunque eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que algún día se volviesen a encontrar en un planeta infierno como aquel o en el mismísimo fin del mundo. ¿Quién sabe? También había aprendido a esperar pacientemente…

- Que mujer tan rara – suspiró bajando su sombrero de paja – me gusta.

Una última calada y se deshizo del cigarro al dejarlo caer en el pavimento. Era una pena, de verdad que era una pena. Tenía la esperanza de que su maldición no la arrastrase a ella también. Lastima.

Y sin más, Cross retomó su camino al infierno de donde había salido.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado. Como siempre se despide vuestra servidora.

Besos y abrazos a todos n.n

**Et in Arcadia ego - The rise of clown -.**

* * *


End file.
